kissxsisfandomcom-20200214-history
Ako Suminoe
Ako Suminoe (住之江 亜子 Suminoe Ako) is one of the main characters of the series. She is the older twin sister of Riko Suminoe and older step-sister sister of Keita Suminoe. Appearance Ako has tuscan red hair worn in a shoulder length wide ponytail with a hair clip to keep her hair off her forehead and a wide forelock to the right side of her face and amber-brown eyes. Personality Ako is very bright and cheery girl who is more accomplished, intelligent, responsible and maternal. She excels in her studies and housework. She is also endeavor to maintain a prim and proper demeanor. Despite this, Ako can be emotional, peppy, easily embarrassed, reluctant and perverse, especially her well-known open secret. Ako is also the general manager of the student council for her school. However, like Riko Suminoe, Ako abuses her authority to get some alone time with Keita Suminoe. Besides being unafraid of abusing her own authority, Ako is also unafraid of covering up an embarrassing occurrence, such as when she asked Keita to pick up her, Riko's, Miharu Mikuni's, and Yūzuki Kiryū's alternate clothes when the teacher and the sisters got into a severe fight over the romantic interest in Keita. Relationships Mrs. Suminoe - To be Added Riko Suminoe - Her younger twin sister and rival for their younger brother's affections. Disapproves of Riko's more openly lewd nature, and at times both girls will fight with each other in order to win their younger brother's love. However the two of them are united in opposing another girl who's vying for Keita's heart. Mr. Suminoe - To be Added Keita Suminoe - Known as "Kei-chan" to her, Ako loves her younger brother deeply. Though she normally has a mature personality, being with Keita brings out her childishness. While she may not be as manipulative as her older sister she knows full well how to get Keita to do what she wants. She becomes very self-conscious whenever Keita decides to engage in any sexual activity with her, not wanting any visible marks on her body where it can be seen in public such as her neck; Keita however finds her shy expressions cute. Miharu Mikuni - Ako views Miharu as a rival for Keita's affections and shows jealousy of her big bust, but on occasion has helped her overcome her shyness. However, Ako hates her "Lewd Mikuni" personality ever since Keita mentioned it to her after they had a close call with Yuzuki. Yūzuki Kiryū - To be Added Mikazuki Kiryū - To be Added Toda Edogawa - Like her younger twin sister, Ako doesn't have the slightest interest, and barely acknowledges him. History To be Added Trivia * The name Ako 'means "second, Asia" (亜) ('a) and "child" (子) (ko). * Ako's surname Suminoe 'means "dwell, reside, live, inhabit" (住) ('sumi), "of" (之) (no) and "large river" (江) (e). Image Gallery Ako design.jpg|Ako's character design in the anime images (1).jpg|Ako kissing Keita images (2).jpg|Ako's figurine by Griffon Enterprise Kiss1.png|Ako, Keita and Riko in their childhood images.jpg|ako in the market Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Suminoes